Out of Stock
by Twisted List
Summary: Badges – it's what a trainer receives when they beat the pulp outta a gym leader – that is after they receive 'tips' from that brown-suited creepy man. Green ends up running out of Badges, Lt. Surge is swimming in them and why the hell is Red suddenly back from Mt. Silver? Rated M. Warning: Yaoi!
1. Swaggin' with Dem Badges, Lt Surge

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and __NOT __flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

**_A/N- So you're probably like, "DON'T YOU HAVE A STORY TO UPDATE, UH, LIKE NOW?!". Why yes, I have a lot of stories that need updated._**

**_But I'ma procrastinate on those and let you guys read this. Lel (Troll Laughter)._**

**_So this is a one shot. And I came up with the idea while editing MaliciousScampers Story. So Credit to you, Malicious! xD. Also, I had someone message me asking if they could use my warning.__Go ahead. Just give me credit somewhere. EVEN if it's in fine print, all I'd like is credit. :P_**

**Out of Stock**

* * *

Green sighed loudly. Another boring day at the gym – no one had come in for a battle at all today which was highly unusual. Around this time of the year trainers were scrambling to get badges because the league championship was about to kick off. Green sighed again and rested his head against his arms.

And here he was stuck being bored. What a fantastic way to spend the day.

He wasn't allowed to close the gym till seven at night and it was only noon. Green bitterly laughed at himself. Hell, he'd at least like to face his arch-rival, Red – but that silent ghost of a man was currently up at Mt. Silver doing who knows what. Green rubbed his chin and raised an eyebrow. Why did Red even go up to Mt. Silver? What was so special about Mr. Silver that he had to stay up there alone almost all the time? Green shook his head and furrowed his brow.

Red didn't make a lick of sense – but neither did this sudden calmness of the gym.

Green sighed and stood up. He needed to do something before he snapped. He glanced outside and noticed how peaceful and calm the town looked. Green smiled. It was really nice out today – and he decided to go on a walk. It wouldn't hurt to leave the gym unattended for thirty minutes, right? Green tossed on his sneakers and headed out the front doors.

He somehow snuck past the 'All-Knowing Asshole'. This guy (or rather an ambiguous blob – Green wasn't sure) was a rather pudgy balding brunet whose glasses were so thick you'd think you were looking into an abyss of fog. His short statute only worsened his appearance as his brown suit seemed it would give at any second due to the weight the man had acquired from years of a bad diet (or he was kinda like a ditto and just 'absorbed' everything that came into his sight – this was a daily fear of Green's. He never mentioned it out loud though – it was a hidden fear).

Also, this fat piece of crap was always telling dim-witted trainers how to easily defeat Green in battle. No matter how hard Green would try to keep his battling techniques a secret, the 'All-Knowing Asshole' always seemed to learn of these methods and would quickly inform everyone in his sight. Green wasn't sure how the man accomplished this and he kinda wanted to know but then again, the guy could be doing weird things to learn this – and Green wasn't sure he could handle that.

Once Green was outside and made sure the 'All-Knowing Asshole' hadn't seen him, he breathed a huge sigh of relief – he was going to have the best thirty minute break ev-

"Going somewhere, Mr. Green?" cooed out a low pitched voice. Green froze and slowly turned his head to be greeted, and sort of blinded, by the 'All-Knowing Asshole'. Green felt his stomach start to churn. He honestly didn't get why the league decided they decided to hire these type of people to give out tips to trainers. Hell, this guy was creepy – even some of the toughest bad ass trainers fled from Green's gym in tears. And the 'All-Knowing Asshole' only said hello.

"Yup. I'm going on a walk; I'll be back in thirty minutes," Green quickly spat out with a small wave. Green turned on his heel and started to speed walk to the closest poke-mart until he noticed a small sign nailed over his Gym's Sign. Green glanced up and then stared in awe.

"Badges are OUT OF STOCK at the moment. Please come back within two to three days. Thanks! – League Supervisor Bob"

Green felt his face go numb – and he couldn't tell if it was because he had turned his back to the 'All-Knowing Asshole' or for the fact he hadn't noticed this sign. This sign was the reason no one had be coming in today. Green felt his face burn as he turned and marched back into his gym. He made a bee-line for the phone and quickly dialed the number for the Pokémon Championship League.

"Like, hello! This is Didi! How can I, like, help you?" a high-pitched voice chimed out. Green grimaced and pulled the phone away from his ear a bit – he didn't feel like going deaf today. Green cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi, this is Green, I'm the gym leader of-"

"Oh my gosh! Guys! I'm on the phone with Green!" Didi squealed out loudly in delight. Green grimaced again as he forced himself from hanging up the phone. He waited a few minutes (literally) for Didi to finally calm herself and when she did he finally spoke up.

"…Anyways, I was wondering who the hell I'm supposed to talk to about this sign the nailed on my perfectly manicured sign!" Green hollered out a bit more loudly than he'd like. Didi went silent and then burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry Mister Green! I don't know who did that!" Didi bawled out. Green imagined her spinning circles in her chair (It could be a rolling chair – and how the hell could she cry in a rolly chair? Those things are fun as hell) crying crocodile tears. Green sighed heavily.

"Is there anyone there named Bob I can talk to at least until you're done crying?" Green asked. Didi mumbled something then handed the phone off to some deep voice.

"Hello, this is Bob, Manager of-"

"Yeah, Bob, I have an issue with you at the moment," Green spat out irritated. He was in no mood for anymore introductions he wanted to know why the hell that sign was up there. Green glared at his phone as he heard this Bob dude sigh loudly.

"What seems to be the issue?" Bob asked in a rather bored tune. Green rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, this is Green, Gym Leader of Viridian City. I'd like to know why-"

"Oh, you're the mistake order. I tried to tell you earlier today but this really weird thick glasses man started towards me and I ran to the hills. I was going to call and tell you later but I was so frightened and disturbed by that man-"

"Yeah, I get it, the man you guys hired to give out bullshit tips is fucking terrifying. Now what do you mean by 'mistake order'? Green yelled out. Bob went quiet for a second then finally started to speak up.

"Well, we noticed you were on low supply last month when we visited and we placed an order. Unfortunately, we messed up royally. So right now, LT. Surge has a huge surplus of badges. Seriously, the dude is literally swimming in them – and passing them out like their worthless!"

**Meanwhile in Vermilion City…**

"Why in the hell do I have so many fucking badges?!" Lt. Surge howled over the sound of badges swishing and swaying under his feet. Last time he checked he had only ordered ten thousand. Now he had three times that amount and they were literally all over the place. The morons who brought in the large messed up order somehow broke open the box and clapped in their own stupid amusement as all the 'pretty shiny things' spewed all across the floor, causing Lt. Surge to lose his mind (and his Raichu. It's currently still MIA).

Lt. Surge pushed his way through the large mass of badges to the front doors of his gym. He glanced outside and then pushed opened his doors.

"Free Badges for everyone! Perfect time too – the League Championship starts soon!" Lt. Surge shouted. Heads turned and people bolted towards his Gym. Lt. Surge stepped to the side and watched people fight over the badges.

He couldn't help but laugh – this reminded him of the day after thanksgiving. What was it called? Black Friday? Eh, close enough.

**Meanwhile at Viridian City…**

Green angrily stared off into the distance as Bob continued on apologizing profusely and explaining his horror and fright of the 'All-Knowing Asshole'. Green pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. Green cleared his throat.

"If you don't mine me interrupting, I'd like to know when I can get those badges," Green spat out, highly annoyed he was in this situation in the first place. Green waited impatiently as Bob shuffled through his papers. Bob sighed. Green tensed up.

"Well, it seems like the soonest when can get you some more is in three days. Until then you're gym is to remain closed. You can take this time and go on a small break if you'd like," Bob huffed out. Green had to fight the urge to slam his head off the wall.

"This is simply ridiculous!" Green screamed out as he smashed his fist off the wall. Bob sighed.

"This is the fastest we can get them to you, Green. Please understand this," Bob said as he cleared his throat. "It's not like we meant to mess up the order, Green."

"Fine, whatever, "Green spat out. Green slammed the phone down just as Bob was mid-sentence. Green shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He was greeted by thick glasses and the stench of creepiness.

"So do I get to go home early today too? I have some pleasant things planned for myself this evening," the 'All-Knowing Asshole' cooed out. Green shuddered in fear and held back the urge to run away crying to his mom as he wet himself. Anyways, what the hell did he have planned anyways? Green shook his head. Green didn't actually want to know what he was going to do but a small part of him just knew it was probably going to be illegal (and whoever it affects, Arecus bless them).

"Y-yeah, sure. Go ahead," Green mumbled out. The 'All-Knowing Asshole" slithered away, making a strange giggling noise (Green wasn't sure how the eff he hadn't wet himself in sheer terror). Green sighed in irritation. He was being forced to take a three day break because the League went all derp and ordered the wrong thing. Green glanced out his window.

He wasn't really in the mood for that walk now despite how nice it was looking outside. Green plopped down on the Gym floor and stretched out, yawning loudly. He was, however, in the mood for a nap.

**Meanwhile in Vermilion City…**

"Lt. Surge! W-What's going on?!" cried out a rather meek passerby. Lt. Surge turned and eyed the meek man up. He laughed whole-heartily and slapped the man on the back (Probably fractured his spine but ya know, YOLO). The man stumbled forward with a huge yelp.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Civilian. I'm just being rather charitable," Lt. Surge said as he side stepped to the left to avoid being struck with a chair. The meek man watched in horror as people were diving into Lt. Surge's gym for free badges. Lt. Surge grinned and pushed the meek man into the madness.

"Don't worry! You might lose a finger or two but hey – you'll at least finally have that badge you've been trying so hard for!"

**Meanwhile in Viridian City**

Green had just woken up from his nap – the sun had set while he was sleeping. He looked up at the clock and noticed at least five hours had passed. Green sighed. How the hell was he supposed to last three days like this? Green stood up and stretched out. He could at least head home now. It's not like he could accept any challengers anyways.

Green packed up his stuff and quickly closed up the gym. He flicked off the lights and sighed loudly. He was being forced to take a break. He didn't want to take a break because the gym took his mind of certain things.

More like a certain arch-rival of his.

Green started back home and on his way home stopped at the Pokemart and ended up hearing rumors that Vermilion city was currently in chaos due to Lt. Surge having a large supply of badges. Green couldn't help but laugh. Guess Lt. Surge was literally just passing them out just like Bob had said earlier.

After Green made his stop at the Pokemart, he started back to his house. His house was of course located in Pallet Town. The town where he and his arch-rival grew up together. Green couldn't help by smile a bit. Despite being arch-rivals and everything, Green still appreciated Red. If it wasn't for Red, Green wouldn't be the way he is (Which one could argue that Red is a dick for creating this terrible egotistical monster. Way to go, ya dick).

Green smiled fondly as he thought of Red. Red was a bright cheery person despite his quiet exterior. Red rarely talked to anyone – seriously. Everyone knew of 'The Silent Champion'. He was recognized by everyone – but they didn't know him like Green did.

Green sighed as he neared his house. But it really didn't matter that Green knew Red better then everyone else. Red was always on Mt. Silver – hell, he hadn't seen the guy in four months. But he knew Red wasn't dead. He just had a gut feeling. Green finally reached his house and noticed that his door wasn't locked. Curious, he peaked into his house and noticed someone was on the couch. Green snuck over and peered in, trying to figure out who the hell was in his house.

Green turned on the light near him and gasped.

There, on his couch, was Red – sleeping happily with a little bit of drool sliding down from his lip. Green stared in awe, watching Red sleep.

Why the hell was Red here?

* * *

**NOT The End.**

A/N – So yeah, I said I'd make this a one shot…..

I **HIGHLY **doubt it'll last as a one shot because my over-active, imagitive-ridden brain is like:

"BUT DER IS LYK SO MENY WAIS IT KULD GO, GURL!11!1!"

Yeah, so, This'll probably be a multi-chapter thing. And I'm going for a sillier one with romance. This one is going to be shorter (Or I at least say that and fool myself) than my other stories. If you've read, or have at least taken a gander at, my story, "Ending of a King's Reign" it's pretty god damn serious.

As in its kinda like Law and Order – You get so drawn into the show that you actually think you're part of it then realize you're just on your couch eating potato chips and ice cream (I do, so what? Come at me broski).

But yeah, so this is more comical. So you better laugh or at least chuckle or grin a little. Come on, smile for me. I'd like to take pictures of them and give them to the 'All-Knowing Asshole'.

He'd enjoy them a lot.

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Same Shit As Always, Lt Surge

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and _**_NOT _**_flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

* * *

_A/N- __**Holy Fucking Nuts. I'm so sorry I haven't posted lately, or even responded to some people. TO MAKE A REALLY LONG FREAKING STORY SHORT I'LL MAKE IT LIKE A MATH EQATUION. **_

_**Dad - GF = Internet, Cell Phone, and TV Gone = Sad me and Children= Regretful Dad + Forgiving GF = Internet, Cell Phone, and TV Back = Happy me and Children.**_

_**So yeah. I haven't had internet for a while. And plus I was busy with work. I've been super busy with work – seriously, I've been working five days straight, get one day off then work another five, plus with school – I'M JUST one busy person.**_

_**I just need to win the lottery – too bad I never buy tickets. Lmfao. Anyways, besides that…**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this other story. My good friend Malicious basically is the inspiration for this story – so everyone who's reading should totally go check out Malicious' profile and read his stories. Or I'll mess ya up – I'll tickle ya with some feathers. And we all know how that'll end.**_

_**I'll wet myself laughing so hard … wait, what?**_

_**Anyways, I really appreciate you all reading and being a part of this new creation of mine. (heart). Also have a fantastic day. If you don't, I'll give ya a big ol' hug lel.**_

**Out of Stock**

* * *

Lt. Surge couldn't believe it – his gym was still filled to the brim with badges. He couldn't even begin to fathom how the league was able to screw up this bad – then again, he started to grow frustrated at his own thoughts. The league was a joke – well more like the people who ran it were the joke and their 'punch line' was their terrible lack of effort and horrendous failures. Lt. Surge sighed loudly as he plopped down in his chair that he perched on usually while waiting for a trainer – but today he was overseeing this large supply of badges.

Yesterday, Lt. Surge had the 'smart idea' to hand out badges to decrease his load – but it didn't seem to help at all. Badges still covered the floor, acting as quick sand. Some pipsqueak of a trainer was in yesterday getting their badge and while snatching one up, his poor Caterpie fell off his shoulder and into the pool of endless badges. Lt. Surge could only laugh himself to tears as the trainer panicked and tried to save his Caterpie but ended up getting sucked in as well.

He had to be saved by other trainers – that is, after they had gotten their free badges. And that wasn't the end of it. Some dorks from the league came waltzing in (More like swam in) and closed Lt. Surge's gym, stating that his behavior was 'beyond belief'. Lt. Surge could only stare in awe – he had nearly thirty thousand badges and they were surprised he'd do this? What was he supposed to do? clap in joy as he drowned in a flood of badges and tears? (Tears that obviously came from him being so damn happy; that's how happiness works, right?)

Lt. Surge shook his head – he was bored and now was stuck staring at the huge pile of badges that he assumed that the league would have taken away yesterday – or at least the extra twenty thousand. But no – they looked him in the eye and basically told him that they 'already paid for them' and that there was 'just no way'. Lt. Surge sighed again.

Today was going to be a long, long day.

**Meanwhile in Viridian City…**

Green was up in his room. He wasn't able to sleep a wink last night because of a certain raven-haired boy that decided to come crash at his house – but for some reason, Green just left Red alone and went up to his room, basically trying his best to ignore the random visit from Red. But that didn't work. So then he tried counting Mareep. Nope. Didn't work either. He then began to wonder about when his gym would open up again. – then his mind wandered to the 'All-Knowing Asshole' and he immediately fled to the bathroom in horror to wash his face – and more than likely bleach his mind. Green eventually decided to watch the sun rise – and boy did he regret it. As he stared out the window bored out of his mind, the 'All-Knowing Asshole' happened to cross into Green's vision – and Green felt his stomach churn.

This fat gelatin-like man was jogging – or at least speed walking, if you feel like giving him credit. He wore an extremely tight white beater and way-too short shorts that would even cause the most tolerant person to shield their eyes in horror as they wet themselves. Green wanted to look away – but he couldn't bring himself too. The fat man stopped and happened to gaze upon Green's window and smile. Green felt himself get sick as the man slowed down to a complete stop and waved at Green, winking. Green wasn't sure what that wink meant but never again would Green be able to wink at hot chicks – he'd feel just like the 'All-Knowing Asshole'.

Green shook his head furiously at the memory. He definitely was going to have to wash his eyes and brain out with bleach. What a fantastic way to start the day.

Green started to the bathroom when he heard someone yawn from downstairs. Green froze – Red was awake. Green looked down the stair case as he saw slight movement from his couch – and he wasn't sure what to do. It had been a while since he had last seen Red – hell, It's probably been a while since anyone's seen this anti-social freak of a man. Red would camp out on Mt. Silver for months before returning to civilization – and no one understood why he was so hell bent of being up on Mt. Silver. There wasn't anything special about Mt. Silver – it was just your average mountain that stood tall and firm, blocking people and saying, "Hey! You wanna get to the other side of me? Well you best get walkin' cause I ain't gonna be a talkin – I'm a mountain. I can't talk unless someone's doing it for me." (Que Narrator to stop talking for the mountain).

But Red was always up there.

Green sighed as he walked into the bathroom. He'd deal with Red after he had a long hot shower and his morning piss. And mind and eye bleach – that fat gelatinous man was still floating around in his mind, with those ever shrinking shorts.

**Meanwhile in League Headquarters…**

Bob stared tiredly at his computer screen. He'd been up all night doing damage control for their original screw up. He stretched his arms out and yawned loudly, causing a few of his co-workers to stare. Bob rubbed his eyes and went back to his work.

He went to the badge stocking page and looked at the current inventories – Lt. Surge had the most (Obviously due to that mess up) and surprisingly, Bugsy had the least. Bob scratched his head – last he checked Green had the least. Bob pulled out his phone and called up Bugsy. He needed to know why he suddenly had a low stock number of badges.

After calling a few times and leaving various messages, Bob finally got Bugsy on the line. Bugsy seemed to be sleeping because when he picked up, Bugsy sounded groggy and kept mumbling the whole time. Bob sighed and listened painfully as Bugsy sobbed – he wasn't feeling well thus his battling skills were being halted and trainers were literally walking over him and his bug Pokémon (Seriously, someone accidently tripped over Bugsy, someone else accidently stepped on his foot – Bugsy just needs to grow the fuck up – seriously, he's like 4 foot. Poor Bugsy).

Bob yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes – he just wanted to get this order placed, Green's order placed and then head home to sleep. Bugsy said good-bye to Bob and Bob went back to his computer. He brought up the town list and his mind went blank. Where did Bugsy live again? Bob thought long and hard – he honestly couldn't recall where Bugsy lived and he didn't want to bother Bugsy again with another phone call. Bob shook his head and placed Green's order first, remembering to send them to Viridian City.

Bob yawned again and started to place Bugsy's order – and then it hit him. Bugsy's town was named Vermillion City! How could he forget that? Bob rubbed his eyes and punched in the needed details then sent the order to be sent – twenty thousand badges to be sent to Bugsy, in Vermillion City within two days. Bob smiled.

He was happy to be done with work – and happy he set everything back to the way things should be.

**Meanwhile in Viridian City…**

Green was in front of his bathroom mirror, admiring his torso. He was well-toned but not too beefy, looking sexy no matter what he adorned himself in His skin was slightly tanned, giving him that healthy sexy glow that everyone desired His light brown hair was fluffy and soft, gently floating whenever the wind kicked up, causing girls to either admire his hair or become extremely jealous. His face was clear and his emerald-green eyes shined with a playful mischievous glint, causing girls within a twenty mile radius to fawn and faint at just a glimpse of his eyes and startling bright smile combo (He 1 hit K.O's the Ladies – I'd call that a hacker, TBH).

Satisfied with how he looked, he went to leave his bathroom when suddenly the bathroom door opened. Red's eyes were drowned with bags, casting a rude and hateful glare towards Green. Red's hair was disheveled hanging wildly over his dark crimson eyes. His facial expression was pressed out into a pissed off glare – Red wasn't pleased to see Green one bit. Green stared at Red, returning the glare, though, he honestly wasn't too sure why Red was mad at him.

"…"

"…?" Green tilted his head to the side, still glaring at Red. Red rolled his eyes and marched towards Green. He hastily grabbed Green's arm and pushed him towards the door. Green ended up slipping and fell forward, his towel that was hanging of his waist flew off and landed next to him. Green sat up and held his face as Red sighed loudly and dropped another towel over Green.

"Out. I need to go," Red seethed out. Green glared at Red as he stood up and went to say something but realized his had forgotten to secure a towel around his waist. Red was looking to the side with a disgusted face. Green grabbed his towels and rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut and making it towards his bedroom. Green stood naked, embarrassed at how Red had seen his naked body – they were of course both men and obviously had the same parts but still- Red seeing him exposed like that made Green feel uncomfortable.

Green shook his head and started to get dressed – he just needed to get dressed, go downstairs, eat then head off to the Gym. There wasn't much to do at the Gym but hey – it beats sitting in this house, getting all worked up because of a certain anti-social jerk. Green made his way downstairs and started to make himself something to eat when he heard the stair case creak. Green leaned out and saw Red in a rather loose Black tee and a pair of familiar shorts. Green stared at Red until it hit him – the bastard was wearing his clothing without even asking! Green opened his mouth to say something but then the embarrassing situation from earlier hit him and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

He went back into the kitchen and finished fixing himself something to eat – he made a regular omelet with a small salad for breakfast today. He sat down at his island and started eating, while in deep thought. His gym should be opened in a few days – and that meant for now he was on break. He sighed as he took another bite. Why couldn't he still battle? He obviously had some badges left over – hell he had at least one hundred badges in stock – and who's to say that he'd get beaten one hundred times in a row?

Green sighed again. He absolutely hated this. Green looked up from his food and realized Red was sitting in front of him, with an eyebrow raised. Green tilted his head to the side, not to sure what Red was up too.

"…"

"…You need something, Red?"

"…"

Green sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Red continued to stare then started to chuckle. Green stared at Red in awe. Red certainly wasn't right in the head – all that solitary time up on Mt. Silver was finally starting to get to him. Green watched as Red finally stopped chuckling and looked up at Green with a slight smile.

"I haven't seen you look that Pensive in a while," Red said with a chuckle or two. Green rolled his eyes. Green didn't make a weird face – what was wrong with looking serious? Green shook his head as Red sat there in silence, watching Green again. Green hastily finished his breakfast and stood up, stretching his arms out. It was finally time to head to the Gym. Green thought for a second. Since the gym was closed, that meant the 'All-Knowing Asshole' shouldn't be there. Green smiled in relief.

Green went out into his living room and threw on his shoes and his hoodie. He stopped by the mirror in his living room and checked himself out again. His zipper sport hoodie was pure black with white outlines. He also wore a purple tank that hugged and defined his sexy body. His jeans fit his person perfectly, being the perfect length. He flashed his famous playboy smile and ran his hand through his hair. He was drop-dead sexy today.

"…Done checking yourself, Green?" Red spat out as he jabbed Green in his side, causing him to fall. Green glowered at Red as he fought the urge to stand up and punch Red. His anger rose even more as Red rolled his eyes and scoffed. Green's mouth fell open in awe.

"When did you become such a dick?!" Green shouted out as he stood up and stared Red in the eyes. Red merely blinked, turned and went upstairs into the bathroom. Green's eye twitched as he stormed up after Red and banged on the door.

"Let me the fu-"

"No," Red said calmly from behind the door. Too bad that wasn't the answer Green was looking for. Green continued to pound on the door, shouting obscenities and cursing Red. Eventually, Green tired himself out and ended up leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. He glanced over his bathroom door and grimaced. Dents lined door's body – some of them were cracking a bit. Green sighed loudly in irritation as the bathroom door opened. Red came out, stood in front of Green and smiled.

"…I knew you'd tire yourself out eventually," Red mumbled out as he proceeded to sit next to Green. For some reason, instead of getting pissed, Green started to laugh. Red glanced over and raised an eyebrow as Green kept on laughing.

"What am I, a toddler? Tiring myself out and throwing a fit?" Green howled out as he laughed. Red smiled and patted Green on his head. Green stopped laughing and glanced over at Red, who kept patting and ruffling his hair.

"…Maybe so."

Green felt himself start to blush. Red was still playing with his hair – and it didn't seem like he'd be stopping any time soon. Red suddenly grabbed Green's face and turned him to face him face to face. Green noted how they were only a few inches away and his heart skipped a beat – they were way too close. Green stared into Red's dark crimson eyes – they were blank just like Red's face.

What was Red up too?

Red suddenly grabbed Green's head and placed his head in his lap and started petting Green's hair. Green grew flustered and tried to get up but Red flicked him in the forehead and glared. Green stayed where he was – when did Red become so demanding and cruel? Red had always been the quiet kind type that wouldn't hurt a fly – now he was being rude and extremely unusual from his normal self. And His eyes weren't what they use to be– they seemed to have some type of emotion in them, causing Green to wonder what Red was feeling and thinking. They lacked their usual aloof and joyous sparkle – it was replaced with a harsher spark.

Green looked off to the side, embarrassed. What was up with this whole situation anyways? Why was Red so hell bent on touching his hair? Red suddenly leaned down, inches away from Green's mouth, and their noses just barely touching. Green grew red (hah) as Red stared into Green's wavering eyes.

"… How do you get your hair to be this soft?" Red whispered out as if he was asking a top secret question. Green felt chills run down his spine as Red's hot breath caressed his neck. He shook his head to shake the chills away and stared into Red's eyes.

"I- I don't know," Green replied as Red's eyes drew him in. Red sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled away from Green's face and sat up. He picked Green's head up from his lap and sat him back up. Red stood up and patted Green on the head while Green could only watch in awe.

Red smiled at Green.

"Your hair is so nice and soft. I'm jealous," Red mumbled out as he walked downstairs. Green held his hand to his chest. His heart was beating like mad – what in the hell was with Red and this sudden change of attitude? Why was Red even visiting?

What in the hell was going on?

**Meanwhile in Vermillion City…**

Lt. Surge sighed. He and his Pokémon were currently picking the badges up and putting them in storage bins, buckets, drawers – hell they were shoving them anywhere they could find room for them. The phone started to ring and Lt. Surge answered it.

"What in the hell do you fucking want?" Lt. Surge spat out angrily, not caring if it was his own grandma calling (Just Kidding – he'd more than likely bawl and apologize profusely if it was his grandma). Lt. Surge heard nothing but silence for a few seconds until someone started to talk.

"Uhm. Hello, this is, uh, Phil, from the Pro-Badger's Company – we've noticed you have another order in and we'd like to thank you for your continued pa-"

"Wait, what do you fucking mean I have another order in? I have enough badges for a lifetime!" Lt. Surge, growled out as he punched the nearby wall. Phil, who was probably wetting himself, started to panic, causing Lt. Surge to get even angrier.

"I-It says, uh, r-right here-"

"Cancel that fucking order right away!"

"Uhm, I, uh, ….can't," Phil mumbled out. Lt. Surge started flipping his shit, growing angrier by the second.

"What in the hell do you mean you can't cancel it?! How many damn badges am I getting?! You better stop this order at all cost or I swear to Arceus I'll skin you, Phil!"

"…better get that knife ready then, Sir" Phil laughed meekly, trying to get Lt. Surge to laugh with him. But nope – Lt. Surge didn't laugh.. Lt. Surge hung the phone up, stormed passed his Pokémon and grabbed his Raichu. He tossed on his leather long coat and fixed the collar and then put on his sunglasses. He recalled his Raichu into her pokeball and started walking out the gym when one of the other trainers caught him.

"Where are you off to today, Lt. Surge?"

"I'm off to go murder the Pokémon League workers.

"Ah, well have fun and stay out of trouble," the trainer absentmindedly said as he waved bye to Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge kept on walking. He was going to get his revenge – even if he really did have to murder a few people or two.

Lt. Surge kept walking until it started to pour rain. Lt. Surge quickly fled back to his Gym. There was no way in hell he was going to travel all the way to the league in this weather. He'd just wait till tomorrow. Anyways, he didn't have his lucky shovel to hide the bodies in the ground – but then again, who'd miss those idiots anyways?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N -** **So, IF you haven't guessed who the Uke and who the Seme is – I'ma tell you anyways. The Uke for this story is our loveable Green! And the Seme will be our suddenly cold-hearted Prince of Pokémon Red! I'm growing tired of reading the typical, "Green is more manly so he gets to do Red up da butt" type of stories (I'm starting to get tired of writing Ending of a King's Reign so this is a nice and refreshing break of pace for me; I'm NOT abandoning that story though, just need a break before it gets too mundane for me).**

**So I thought I'd spice things up. Oh I'm so excited! Seriously, I'm sitting here smiling as I write this author's note. SO I hope you enjoy!**

**If you like this story, Add it to your favies or just follow it! Also, please, leave a review! They kick my ass into story writing mode - seriously. Love ya'll a lot! Hope you all have a fantastic day!**

**Love, Twisted List**


	3. Cold-Hearted Savior

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and _**_NOT _**_flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

A/N – Oh Snap, Chapter 3, what'cha gonna do!? Hopefully read it. I'd like that a lot! (heart). Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! And if you'd like a story to listen to, that I think really describes the relationship between Red and Green in this particular story, I suggest, **"Hold On We're Going Home" by Drake or "Instant Crush" by Daft Punk**. Seriously, I think it fits them perfectly. Tell me what'cha think!

**Also: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope your day is full of cheer and joy! :)**

Besides that, have a fantastic day!

**Out of Stock**

* * *

Lt. Surge was furious. He was currently standing outside of a Pokémon center, pacing around angrily. Today was day three ever since he got that damn mistaken order – and yesterday he was told that he'd be getting another mistake order. Lt. Surge wasn't sure if he should be impressed or pissed at how often and constant they fuck things up. It's like putting a small Hello-Kitty Band-Aid over a gun wound and saying, "Bam! Now it's like that fatal wound never existed! … Hey, why'd you suddenly fall asleep you silly goose; come on wake up and stop with these shenanigans,"

Lt. Surge sighed loudly and leaned against the cold hard walls of the Pokémon Center. While he was traversing late last night, his Raichu accidently slipped and fell into a lake and out of shock (hah) ended up electrocuting itself along with a few magikarp.(But who cares, they're just magik- oh? Why, hello, Mr. Gyrados). Lt. Surge stared up at the sky as the sun finally decided to peek its little face over the mountains (Thank Arceus this isn't the Teletubbies or the sun would have a creepy-as-fuck baby face drooling and snottin' all over us – oh and laughing at literally everything it saw – which would be a lot since it's the uh, I don't know, the fucking sun. Seriously, how in the hell did a baby become- never mind, I don't fucking care anymore #Done).

Lt. Surge sighed. He wasn't too sure if he could take this much longer.

**Meanwhile in Viridian City…**

Green was furiously fixing his hair in the bathroom, trying his best to get it to the way it was before – Red ended up messing his hair up because he just had to touch it. Green felt his face start to go red (hah) but ended up shaking his head. Red's long and slender fingers' warmth still lingered throughout his hair, ghosting the nice and gentle touches Red had laid upon Green's head.

"All he did was touch my hair, it wasn't a big deal so why can't I shake this feeling?" Green mumbled out loud as he stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed loudly. There was no saving his sexy hairstyle from earlier. Green reluctantly left the bathroom and sighed again. Oh well, it wasn't like anyone would be seeing him today – he was going to the gym and it was closed today as well so he didn't really need to worry about his looks but still it was nice too look sexy. It always boosted his already high enough confidence. Green made his way downstairs and saw Red lying on his couch with his eyes closed. Green raised an eyebrow as he walked over and leaned over Red trying to see if he really was asleep. Red's eyes suddenly shot open and Green felt himself start to blush a bit.

If this wasn't awkward or embarrassing then Green didn't know what was. Green laughed nervously and stood straight up as he scratched the back of his head, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. Red only stared at him.

"Hahaha… soo, what'cha doing, Red?" Green asked, trying to get Red to stop staring at him. Red sighed and laid back down.

"Sleeping," Red mumbled out as he turned and faced the couch, gently pressing his face against the couch. Green felt his eye twitch. Red was waltzing around Green's house as if he owned the damn place – when would Red's takeover end?! Green sighed. Well, since Red was apparently preoccupied with sleeping, Green would be able to head to the gym without having Red tagging along. Green started out the door and looked back at Red.

"I'll see ya later, Red," Green mumbled out, slightly embarrassed. Green started walking through Pallet town, breathing deeply. The fresh air that drifted through Pallet town was always pleasant and clean – Green seriously loved living in his hometown. He was always near his grandfather and sister, he never had to deal with annoying city problems like overcrowding and he simply loved how peaceful it was here. Green turned and stared into the bright blue sky, smiling at the clouds as they ever so slowly drifted overhead. The grass below his feet whistled joyfully as Green kept walking to Viridian City, totally relax from his peaceful surroundings.

Eventually, Green made it to his Gym and noticed a few trainers lurking around his gym, looking and peering into the windows. Green raised an eyebrow and approached him, listening in to see if they were saying anything.

"…Man, why isn't the gym leader here yet? Aren't gyms suppose to be opening earlier due to the league championship being soon?" one rather beefier trainer spat out. This dude looked like he accidently mistook his gym membership as a marriage license and made sure to pay his 'wife' a visit and 'do her so hard' everyday, leading to his beefy body. Green sighed. At least they weren't thugs trying to break in. Green approached the small trio.

"Hello! I'm the Gym Leader, Green. Sorry, but my Gym is currently closed beca-"

"What! Your gym can't be closed!" a rather slender looking redhead spat out as he crossed his arms and glared at Green. Green grimaced a bit at the loudness of the redhead. It was still kind of early in the morning; this punk didn't need to be yelling so loud in the morning. Green sighed.

"I'm rather sorry but I've run out of badges and I can't accept battles till I get more, guys. If you'd like, I can give you a call when I get more and then we can bat-"

"There's no way in hell you're completely out of badges!" the Beefy Bod dude shouted out grabbing ahold of Green's shoulder's, and leaning in, scaring Green a bit. Green stiffened up – maybe he should just battle these three guys, beat their asses, and then just go home and sleep. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with hooligans this early. Green stared into the beefy man's eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine, Fine, I do have a few badges left over actually though I was told not to battle until I got more badges in – but it won't hurt to lose three badges, that is, if you guys can actually beat me," Green replied in a smug tone. The three trainers (Beefy Bod Dude, Slender Redhead, and Quiet Dude) all cheered and anxiously watched while Green unlocked the Gym. They followed Green in as they stared in awe at the rather simple but decorative design of the gym.

The Gym still had undertones from its previous gym leader, Giovanni, and was beautifully tied in with Green's theme. The battle area was a large open space with a Japanese-influenced style, creating a bright clear spacious area, giving a sense of relaxation and clarity. Green smiled as he took off his shoes and made his way to his chair (or throne as he liked to call it) and picked up his pokeball from the arms of the chairs. He selected his Umbreon, Arcanine, and Gyrados and smiled smugly at the three trainers, and crossed his arms, showing them his over-egotistical self.

"So who wants to battle me first?"

**Meanwhile at Green's House…**

Red was snoozing soundly when his Pikachu decided to wake up his trainer. Pikachu had been in the house the whole time – but he was sleeping in Green's coat closet, messing up all of Green's organized neatness. When Pikachu woke up, he noticed Red on the couch and was like, "fuck it, if I'm up, he's going to be up," (Kinda like a douchebag cat).

Pikachu sat atop of Red's chest and kept poking Red's face until Red woke up. Red quickly grabbed ahold of Pikachu's cheeks and pulled them.

"P-Pika!"

"…that's what you get for disturbing me," Red laughed quietly with a smile as he playfully kept pulling at Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu pulled away and started laughing as Red started to tickle Pikachu's belly. Red smiled at his Pikachu and kept laughing.

"This is your punishment!" Red roared out between his laughter. This reminded Red of when he was a kid, all by himself with no one else to play with – he'd always play with his Pikachu, having a blast and going off on their own adventures. Red stopped messing with his Pikachu and sighed. Nothing had really changed though since he was a kid.

He was still alone – and he hated it. He always wanted to have someone to talk to, a person, not a Pokémon, who he could relate to, to tell his true and honest feelings to – but he couldn't find a person like that. He had his mom but he knew she wouldn't understand and plus she was busy supporting him – he didn't want to bother her with his problems. Everyone revered him as a Pokémon Champion and the respected him greatly for his skill with Pokémon - but no one ever made the effort to get to know him. He was just the champion everyone wanted to best.

Red wanted to disappear of the face of the earth and be forgotten but he knew that'd never work – Green, his arch rival since birth, wouldn't allow that. A few years ago, Red has stayed up on Mt. Silver for six months straight and ended up getting a surprise visit from a certain brunet.

_Red sighed as he leaned against a rather large boulder – the night time sky always looked the best from this spot and Red always made sure to gaze at the stars, trying his best not to not get too sucked in and end up passing out. If that happened he's more than likely freeze to death up here. Red sighed and looked up at the starry sky._

_How many times had he seen such a beautiful sigh on his own?_

_Red closed his eyes for a second, breathing in the cold dark mist that surrounded him, causing him to transport himself to his own secured place. He started to drift off when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and met the frozen angelic face of his arch-rival, Green._

_Green's cheeks were bitter red (hah) and his eyes radiated with anger and relief at the same time. Green's face was hardened at first but then shifted to a more relaxed gaze. Red felt a bit embarrassed. Green was rather close to his face and Red knew this wasn't a good thing. For the longest time Red always had a 'thing' for Green – despite their eternal hatred for each other. _

_In school he and Green would always start pointless bickering fights that usually ended with an altercation of some sorts – but regardless of everything, Red always crushed on Green, the egotistical douchebag from Pallet Town. _

_Green sighed loudly and stuck his hand out towards Red. Red raised an eyebrow. Green glared down at the silent ghost of a man and frowned._

"_You know, you've been gone half a year – a new personal record, I do say so myself. I'm here to get your anti-social ass back to society before you go completely insane – oh and your mother misses you a lot; stop worrying her so much," Green kept ranting out, waiting for Red to take his hand. Red sighed in defeat. As he was taking Green's hand, he couldn't help but intertwine their fingers like they were a couple. Green didn't think anything of it but Red's heart was pounding mad, his mind was racing and his face was burning bright._

_Green leaned in to Red's face as they started into the cave and whistled loudly, startling Red._

"_You're looking extremely pale! Holy hell, Red, ever hear of getting some sunlight?" Green joked out as he kept walking forward. Red couldn't help but blush. Maybe he should visit Pallet town more often._

Red sighed loudly as he leaned back on the couch. He was tempted to flee back to Mt. Silver, his solitude haven but he was so tired of being alone and away from other people. He at least wanted to stay a week warms and looked around the place. He ended up seeing Green's shoes were gone and Red sighed. He was hoping that Green, despite being arch-rivals with him, would at least still be here so they could talk or something.

Red got up and put his shoes on as his Pikachu jumped up on his shoulders. Red started outside to Viridian City – Green was probably at his gym, getting ready for the huge surplus of Pokémon trainers wanting badges so they could participate in the league championship. And Red was in the mood to see some wimp trainers get their ass kicked.

**Meanwhile in a Pokémon Center…**

"Lt. Surge, I'm sorry to say but your Raichu is going to need a few more days to recover but you're more than welcomed to stay here since-" was all Nurse Joy got to say before Lt. Surge busted out in a rampage of obscenities. He stormed towards the entrance of the Pokemon center and was about to leave until he saw a four feet wall of snow blocking the door.

Lt. Surge froze – his mental health was slowly starting to fade. All he wanted to do was go exact revenge on the moronic bastards that run the Pokémon league – and he couldn't even have that. Plus, this sudden freak snow storm in the middle summer was nothing but a huge slap in the face.

Lt. Surge plopped down in a nearby chair and held his head in frustration. Why couldn't he get his revenge so easily this time? Lt. Surge glanced outside and cursed Mother Nature, hoping that'd she automatically just let the snow melt away and allow Lt. Surge to continue his conquest on killing everyone up at the Pokémon headquarters . Nope. That didn't happen.

Instead it started to hail. Lt. Surge had to hold back the tears as he watched the hail add onto the four feet wall of snow.

**Meanwhile at Lt. Surge's Gym in Vermillion City…**

In front of the door sat two huge boxes that read: "BUGSY – 20,000 BADGES". Trainers that worked under Lt. Surge were deathly afraid of what Lt. Surge would do if he knew about these badges so instead of telling him, they packed up their personal belongings.

There was no way in hell they were going to see this shitstorm unfold.

**Meanwhile at Green's Gym in Viridian City…**

Green smiled triumphantly. He had successfully defeated each of the three trainers without having to break a sweat. Green walked over to the guys as they were all tending to their Pokémon.

"Well, that was short-lived but fun, I guess," Green cooed out in an egotistical tone as he crossed his arms. They all just stared at him. Green ignored their stares and made his way to his office, which was off to the side in another room. He shut the door behind him and opened up his laptop. He started to check his email when his officer door opened. He looked up and noticed it was the beefy man and his two lackies.

"Need something?" Green asked as he raised an eyebrow. He already told them where his gym kept the healing center for Pokémon after their battle – what did they need? The beefy dude waltzed in and harshly grabbed Green's hands and slammed him against the wall, putting Green's hands above his head. The beefy guy leaned in and breathed against Green's neck. Green squirmed and tried to get away but this beef cake wouldn't let him go. Green met the eyes of his attacker and felt panic settle in his stomach.

What was going on?

"Ya know, Green, I didn't only come here to battle you – I've come here to have a bit more fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will," The beefcake cooed out as he used one hand to caresses Green's face. As soon as the man let go of Green's face. Green head-butted the man and watched him stumble. Green booked it towards the door only to be stopped by the man's two lackeys. Green turned quickly only to face to face with his attacker. The two lackeys produced a piece of cloth and gagged Green with it.

Green fought and struggled against the three but to no avail. After they had gagged him and tied his hands and legs together, Green could only watch in horror as the two lackeys left. He didn't want to be alone with this… this monster. The rather beef man licked his lips as he stared down Green with a rather lustful gaze. Green felt his stomach churn. He needed to escape – but how could he? Green was suddenly topped by the rather beef man and felt himself get deathly sick as the man started to kiss Green's neck, trailing his fingers up and down Green's neck to his chest, playfully teasing Green's nipples.

Green felt his face burn bright – this was too degrading and embarrassing. Green tried his best to not react but he couldn't help it. Green squeezed his eyes shut as tears welled up. Why was this happening?! Green's eyes widened when he felt the man tug and grab at his shirt. The beef man ripped Green's shirt off hastily, and quickly laid his lips over Green's left nipple. Green's leaned his head back, trying his best to ignore the man but he couldn't.

The man sat up and threw his black leather jacket off to the side along with his white tee shirt. The man licked his lips and went back to 'ravishing' Green's body. The man started to trail one hand down to Green's pants. And Green went into full panic mode. Green tried to knee the man off of him but couldn't due to the man being much stronger and heavier than him.

Green started to cry in pain and agony as the man started to rub his crotch, causing friction on his member. Green couldn't stop the tears from cascading down his face. His mind was in disarray – He didn't deserve this – he needed help. Green closed his eyes and started to pray.

"_Someone! Anyone, please help me!"_

"…What the? Who the-"

Green opened his eyes and saw Red, his knight in a really large black tee and baggy shorts. Red stood at the door, his mouth agape. Green was overjoyed to see Red until he saw the beefcakes two lackeys come up behind Green. Green's eyes went wide when all of a sudden Red quickly turned around and decked the one lackey directly between the eyes and punched the second lackey in the throat. They both fell and scrambled away as Red turned back towards Green.

"…" Red's dark crimson eyes seemed to turn fully black as he walked up to the beefcake. He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him off of Green. The beefcake tried to punch Red but was stopped when Red kicked him directly in the junk. Red pounced onto the beefcake and head butted him so hard the beefcake dude passed out. Red seethed and started to beat the shit out of the unconscious man. Green could only watch in horror.

Eventually Red was done and when he turned to Green, he raced directly to Green, untied his bonds and held Green tightly. Green started to sob as Red wouldn't let him go. Red gently petted Green's soft hair and placed his head on Green's shoulders. Green felt tears land on his shoulder and heard Red mumbling.

"I should have gone with you earlier. I'm so sorry, this is my fault," Red cried out as he held onto Green dearly. Green gently patted Red on his back.

"You're here now though…" Green whispered out, trying to comfort Red. Red pulled away from Green's shoulder and looked Green dead in the eyes. Red raised one of his hands and wiped Green's tears away, gently caressing Green's face. Green leaned into Red and held onto him. He just wanted to stay like this for a bit longer. But Red had other plans. Red quickly hoisted Green up, carrying him bridal style. Green felt slightly embarrassed but couldn't help but secretly love it at the same time.

Red's body was warm and being hugged by him felt safe. Green looked up at Red's face. Red's face was no longer tear stricken. It was serious and pissed off. Red glanced at Green and then went back to looking straight ahead. Red walked out of the gym and Green tucked his face into Red's chest, hanging his arms around Red's neck. He might as well enjoy the ride home and get comfortable.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**So tell me what'cha think! If you like this story, add it as a favies or just follow it! Leave a review too! They kick me in the ass and say, "hey get off your ass and write, Twisted."**

**Have a lovely day! **


End file.
